


Hands On

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [14]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Friendship, M/M, Repairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Robot!AU. Both Gojyo and Hakkai get their hands on or in other mechanical constructs. Forlauand's prompt oftouch.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Pretend to be Human [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/gifts).



> Robot!AU. Both Gojyo and Hakkai get their hands on or in other mechanical constructs. For [](https://lauand.dreamwidth.org/profile)[lauand](https://lauand.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt of _touch_.

"Fix the jeep up," Sanzo said. "I don't want to be stuck here longer than I have to. Do you think I'm made of money?"

" _I apologise that I wasn't aware of the local festival, sir,_ " Hakkai said. " _I know you would have preferred simpler accommodation more fitting your monastic vows_."

"I'd have preferred cheaper accommodation," Sanzo snapped. He scowled at Goku. "Come on. I might as well beggar myself trying to satisfy your hunger."

"I think they have crispy duck!" Goku said. "Can we have that? And the special desserts for the town's holiday? Are you sure Gojyo and Hakkai will be OK out here? Suppose they want –"

"Want what?" Sanzo interjected. "Dinner? Maybe they can drink the old oil." He snorted with dry laughter at his own joke and pulled Goku away, the kid looking back to mouth _Sorry, guys_ as they went.

" _It's. The. Encouragement. I. Like. The. Most,_ " Gojyo said. " _You'd. Think. He'd. Be. Happy. Everywhere. Else. Was. Booked - Nice. Soft. Beds. For. Once._ "

" _Master Sanzo certainly does have a way with words,_ " Hakkai said, lifting the hood. " _I suppose he's just looking forward to sharing a room with Master Goku. Well now, Jeep, where_ has _that noise been coming from?_ " He smiled up at Gojyo. " _Are you programmed for mechanical repairs? No? Well, maybe you can hand me tools as I need them._ "

" _I. Should. Have. Been. Updated. With. Mechanical. Vehicle. Repair. Knowledge,_ " Gojyo groused. " _Fucking. Cheapskates._ "

_"The monks have turned their backs on extravagance and worldliness,_ " Hakkai said, head down in the engine. " _One android with the knowledge is no doubt enough._ "

Gojyo thought of Sanzo's credit card and how he would use it freely when he actually wanted. _No extravagance,_ he thought. _Sure_. He passed over wrenches as Hakkai asked, and watched the jeep's engine being carefully disassembled. It must be nice to have a brain with all that extra storage for random skill-sets outside your basic programming. Maybe there was something Hakkai wasn't programmed for, but they hadn't found it yet.

" _Oh, Jeep_ ," Hakkai groaned as oil splattered right into his face and hair. " _Must you?_ "

All right, Gojyo thought with a little glee, maybe he wasn't programmed to avoid sudden oil spurts. He felt guilty at such a petty thought.

" _Come. On. Dragon. Class. Jeeps. Aren't. Sentient._ "

" _Don't be rude, Gojyo. There are plenty who'd say that of you and I._ "

Hakkai straightened up at last, the engine reassembled and gleaming. He lowered the hood and patted it gently, smiling at Gojyo.

" _A loose tappet,_ " he said. " _They're all checked now, and I've changed a gasket that was looking worn. There's no point in courting oil leaks._ "

Gojyo wished he could shudder. The mere idea of an oil leak was horrific, even for a construct that was just a vehicle. He patted the nearest door just in case the jeep did want to be comforted.

" _We should go in and wait on Masters Sanzo and Goku._ "

" _No!_ " Gojyo said, surprising them both. _I actually said that,_ he thought. _How could I –_ He thought about it and gave his short, harsh laugh. " _You're. Too. Dirty. To. Serve. Food._ "

" _Ah. I suppose I am,_ " Hakkai said, smiling down at his grimy hands. " _I should cleanse myself._ " He paused. " _Could you help me?_ "

Gojyo felt some of his subroutines begin to warn him of unacceptable conduct shown by other androids. Hakkai had such fine motor control; why would he need help from anyone else in minor self-maintenance? Surely this was sloth and – he squashed down the automatic responses. Hakkai was his friend and fellow protector of Sanzo and Goku, he thought firmly. If he said he needed help then he needed help. He waited as Hakkai collected clean clothing, and then followed him to the taps on the side of the hotel marked _Androids_.

Gojyo took the dirty tunic Hakkai stripped off and watched him wash. The rough, wide scar across Hakkai's torso was as shocking as ever, marking the fine, high-quality synthetic skin. It should have been repaired _properly_ , not left like that; Gojyo looked aside a little, giving Hakkai some privacy. He didn't say anything, as ever. He wasn't that low-class a model. The other security androids in the monastery had never been interested in discussing combat scars, if they were just cosmetic. You needed a snobbish secretarial android for _that_. Stuck-up bloody pen pushers had always been mocking the guards for not looking as out-of-the-box fresh as them. He _wanted_ to say something, he thought, cautiously peering at the jagged, angry scar out of the corner of his eye - surely they were good enough friends; old professional courtesy kept on keeping him silent.

" _Honestly,_ " Hakkai grumbled mildly. " _The oil would come out more easily if the water were even slightly warm. I don't see that lukewarm water would spoil any android's moral fibre, do you?_ " He smiled over his shoulder. " _Do my hair?_ "

He bent to soak his hair under the tap and held the position, completely still, as Gojyo rubbed the soap into his oil-streaked hair. It was thick, and soft, and didn't feel synthetic at all. _You are such an expensive model_ , Gojyo thought. _And here you are, with the world's worst monk, and the kid he pretends to hate, and me._ He buried his fingers in the soft, apparently living hair. _And you're so good at making people like you and trust you, so who the fuck tried to disassemble you with a fucking big serrated blade?_ He thought of Hakkai, helpless under some bastard human's assault. Then he unwillingly thought of Hakkai not being helpless at all, and dried his hair, a little roughly.

" _All. Done._ "

" _Thanks._ "

Hakkai straightened smoothly and looked at him closely.

" _Are you all right, Gojyo?_ "

" _Just. Wishing. We. Rated. Hot. Water."_

Hakkai laughed, the sound as soft and living as his hair.

" _You've such a kind heart! Not like me. I don't really mind the temperature, Gojyo. Whatever it takes to just get the job done! Let's go in._ "

He pulled on the clean tunic and headed for the door.

After a moment, Gojyo followed him, the towel hanging loosely in his hand.


End file.
